


i know it's hard, but we need each other

by pvnkflamingo



Series: like real people do [7]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, burritos soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: with my legs up on the dashboard, only thing in my pocket is my passport.
Relationships: Martin Vélez/Oswaldo Fraga
Series: like real people do [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	i know it's hard, but we need each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Para o meu Arthur: nenhuma história de amor jamais será tão linda quanto a nossa :'') 
> 
> Te amo, cariño. Para sempre 💙💛
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Sugar", de BROCKHAMPTON]

Martin observou enquanto o namorado pegava no sono, segurando sua mão e acariciando a pele quente e os dedos que, há algumas horas, espalhavam calor e toques cuidadosos que tiraram o fôlego do argentino, a ponto de deixar escapar pequenos sons inevitáveis de prazer e surpresa. Vadão dormira no meio de uma frase, as palavras escorregando de sua boca até pararem abruptamente e o silêncio os envolver naquele quarto onde já haviam vivido tanto. O rosto do moreno adormecido fazia o peito de Martin doer de tanta ternura, amor… e saudade. Saber que aquela era a última noite juntos antes de voltar para a Argentina pesava sobre seus pensamentos, e não podia evitar pensar em adiar a volta, em nunca mais voltar para sua terra natal, em passar o resto dos dias ali, apoiado sobre o cotovelo direito, debruçado sobre aquele que mais amava, guardando seu sono. 

O relacionamento dos dois desafiava distâncias e limites, pessoais, geográficos e imaginários. Após mais ou menos um ano de idas e vindas, decolagens e aterrissagens, o loiro sabia que não havia volta, não havia outro caminho para si que não fosse aquele - e sentia-se sortudo por aquele homem de mãos tão gentis e fogo nos olhos ser o seu destino. Que Vadão visse nele algo merecedor de sua atenção constante, de seu carinho e cuidado, de sua vulnerabilidade e confiança. Que estivesse ali, com aquele que sem dúvida era o amor da sua vida e sua alma gêmea, adormecido tão tranquilamente. 

"O que foi?" perguntou a voz cheia de sono de Vadão, abrindo os olhos devagar, parecendo preocupado e surpreso ao ver o namorado acordado. 

"Nada, _mi amor_ " respondeu Martin, levando a mão do namorado aos lábios. "Estava vendo você dormir" 

O brasileiro bocejou. "Você devia dormir, amanhã saímos cedo". 

"Logo eu durmo, prometo." O argentino observou enquanto o moreno franzia a testa de leve, e esperou que o outro falasse; não havia pressa. Ali, perto o suficiente para trocarem calor, tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

"Tá tudo bem com você?" perguntou Vadão por fim, tentativamente. 

O argentino sorriu, um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos. 

"Agora sim. Amanhã, longe de você, não sei…" admitiu Martin, baixando os olhos. 

"Você é muito bobo mesmo" declarou o brasileiro, se aproximando para deixar um beijo preguiçoso sobre os lábios do argentino; no entanto, seus olhos pareciam mais tristes. "Tocando tango e fumando erva numa van todos os dias, nem vai lembrar de mim." 

"Qualquer lugar sem você já é um pouquinho triste, _cariño_ " afirmou Martin, suavemente. 

O moreno suspirou, chegando mais perto e se aconchegando com o rosto no peito do namorado. "Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta". 

"Vem comigo" pediu o loiro, deitando-se de forma que o namorado pudesse se deitar confortavelmente. 

Vadão suspirou. "Vou, vou com você sim. Dentro da sua mala. Infelizmente, vai ter que escolher entre levar o violão ou a mim" 

Martin riu, abraçando o brasileiro e beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada um pensando no outro, pensando na distância que já começava a querer tomar seus corações. "Eu te amo, _cariño_ " anunciou, de repente, como se aquelas palavras pudessem trazer algum conforto aos dois naquele momento. 

"Eu te amo, burrito" respondeu Vadão; se os olhos de ambos marejavam um pouquinho e brilhavam na meia luz vinda da janela aberta, nenhum deles apontou esse fato para o outro, e apenas se abraçaram mais forte, na tentativa de fazer aquele momento durar para sempre, até a próxima visita, até o próximo beijo, até que suas vidas se entrelaçassem a ponto de nunca mais serem cada um, mas ambos ao mesmo tempo; Vadão e Martin, não mais indo de encontro um para o outro, mas juntos, para sempre.


End file.
